Portable augers are used for earth boring activities, such as digging holes for fence posts. The portable auger may be transported by one or more individuals wheeling it from site to site, either by manpower alone, or with assistance from a powered drive. The portable auger may also be moved or towed by a machine, such as a truck, from site to site. If a powered drive is used, the powered drive unit must be disengaged from each wheel that it is driving to avoid damage to the drive unit when moving the auger with another machine. One object of the present invention is to provide a transport system for a portable auger that has a dedicated powered drive unit for wheeled, power-assist by an individual. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an uncomplicated means for allowing the power-driven wheels to freewheel when the portable auger is moved by another machine. Another object of the present invention is to provide separate optional means for locking the output of the powered drive unit.